


Reflections

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, F/M, Forgiveness, Shameless Smut, Surprise Guest Star - Freeform, Yon-Rogg enjoying himself until he's not, Yonvers - Freeform, sexy time in the simulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: "The heat from Vers' body against him was intoxicating, he could feel the smooth planes of her back against his chest and see the energy crackle under skin. She was trapped between him and the bathroom sink, he had caught her off guard after training, their adrenaline running high, and the heat of his blood in her veins calling him..."Essentially a series of Shameless YonVers smutty oneshots which have now been vaguely linked together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loving this ship but I've consumed everything I could find, so I thought I'd add some more.

The heat from Vers' body against him was intoxicating, he could feel the smooth planes of her back against his chest and see the energy crackle under skin. She was trapped between him and the bathroom sink, he had caught her off guard after training, their adrenaline running high, and the heat of his blood in her veins calling him. He ran his hand across her stomach, smooth yet strong muscles coiled in anticipation under his fingers.

He suckled at her neck, watching her eyes roll back and mouth drop open in the mirror. She was a sight to behold and he would ravish her further.

His hand dropped lower to slip under the waistband of her training pants whilst the other came up and squeezed a breast through her compression top. 

She gasped and mewled, the sound going straight groin, making his already hard erection throb more. That would not be the last time he heard those heavenly sounds, he would make sure of it!

His hand dropped lower, beneath her basics. He skimmed over her sensitive nub, a shiver quaking through her. He scraped his teeth over her neck, so tempted to sink them in and taste the blood pumping below the surface. His fingers dipped into her core and found her soaking, he smiled into her neck.

The hand giving attention to her breasts moved up to grasp her throat. "So wet for me already Vers? Was this why you were so distracted on the mat? Letting your commander pin you so easily?"

"I slipped..." She tried to counter but he bucked his hips into her and trapped her further between him and the counter, grinding his erection into her.

"...so did I..." He grinned as he witnessed hot molten murder in her eyes at his jest.

He pulled back slightly and freed his hand, removing her pants and basic just enough for access. The heat coming off her felt like an inferno, but he didn't care. He would walk through whatever fire she threw at him to have her. He needed her, needed this.

Her breathing came harder, her chest rising and falling with short heaves. He caught her eyes as he lined up behind her, feeling her wet warmth surround his tip. Her eyes fluttered close and her head tipped back slightly. His left hand returned to her throat, "Look at me!" he commanded deep and low in her ear. Her eyes shot open, catching his in the mirror, and with that he slid home, completely sheathing himself in her. She felt exquisite, her heat, her wetness, her tight muscles clenching around him. The delicious sounds she made as he began to thrust into her. Hard, solid thrusts to alleviate the frustration and need for her from their sparring session. 

She was his; his to train, his to fight, his to mold, and his to fuck.

He picked up speed and returned his attention to her neck relishing the moans he drew from her. His hand clutched possessively at her stomach, holding her to him as he thrust deeper. With his pleasure building, he turned his head to watch her in the mirror, watch the ecstasy cross her face.

He loved this, having her right where he wanted her, having this power over her. He appraised his work in the mirror, her pleasure clearly written across her features, pleasure he was giving her. He turned his attention onto his own reflection, to the pride and pleasure he would see there. Except it wasn't his reflection he saw; it wasn’t his face looking back at him. 

It was his face, yet not. His chin stronger and more chiseled, his cheekbones higher and more defined, his hair grey and his eyes, his eyes were green. Yon-Rogg stared both in confused awe and in horror, it wasn’t him that he saw pleasuring Vers, but the Supreme Intelligence, him as the Supremor, the version of him he aspired to be but always knew he never could become. He could never be as perfect as the SI. The face stared back at him with a knowing and almost vengeful smirk. It dipped its head and ran its tongue up the column of Vers’ neck, all the while staring straight into Yon. Vers moaned lewdly, his reflection thrust deeply almost to punctuate its point, whilst Yon himself had paused in his horror. 

The reflection grinned. He felt like ice water had been thrown on him. The Supremor started to laugh whilst it continued to fuck Vers. She laughed too through her moans and gasps.

No, no! This wasn’t happening. It was him who bought Vers pleasure, not the SI. She was his, Yon’s, not the Supremor’s. Wasn’t she?

Yon couldn’t take it, he stepped away as the Vers in his arm turned to laugh along with their reflections. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head in horror. Then he slipped, fell, and then woke with a start from bed.

He was covered in sweat, his sheets pooled around his waist. His basics and sleep pants were sticky. It seems he had finished whilst his dream-self had not had the pleasure. He wiped his hand down his face, trying to clear the dream away whilst calming his breathing. He wondered briefly if he had finished before or after he had seen the Supremor fuck Vers.

He hoped he would never have the chance to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is never as good as the original, but im happy to keep playing with the concept a while longer.

He'd been requested to report to the SI, their latest mission had not gone as planned. It should have been simple and straightforward, yet something had gone wrong and the intel had been misplaced, stolen by some street urchin. He couldn't blame Vers or Korath who were running point, they had all missed the small child lurking in the shadows. They had eventually retrieved the intel, after a small bribe of ration packs but the event was still mildly embarrassing. Something the Supremor would not look on as lightly as he'd hoped.

He was nervous to commune with the SI and hoped the real reason wouldn't be evident in his mind. Whilst it had been a few weeks, his thoughts wandered back to the dream. To the image of the SI and Vers, of the look on Its face and the sound of their laughter. The idea of seeing the SI again made him uncomfortable, he knew it was irrational, absurd, but he was still…. Embarrassed? Nervous? He honestly wasn't sure. He had not been sleeping the same, concerned about a recurrence. Would his Gods know what he dreamed when They saw into his mind? Would They judge him for his desires and folly? Would They laugh like he had imagined? Or would it mean nothing to Them?

If it had not been for the hiccup on the mission, he could have avoided this for a few more weeks, simply filed a standard mission report and be done with it. However, luck was not his side it seemed.

As the temple dissolved into a grey room of light, Yon Rogg tried to blank his mind, keep focused on the task at hand.

The SI stood at ease, facing away from where Yon Rogg materialised. 

"We are surprised Commander, that such a simple task could go so awry."  
Yon tensed as the Supremor turned to face him, he braced for the look of sheer disappointment or disdain, but merely detachment was what he saw reflected in the SI's visage.

Now he felt foolish, he let his overactive imagination cloud his judgement of the mission and of the SI for his communion. He felt ashamed for fearing his Gods would mock him, and of his failure at such a simple task.

"It was an oversight on my behalf. When we cleared the area we failed to notice the child. He was very resourceful and skilled for his age, were he Kree I would have recommended him as an asset to the Academy". Despite the inconvenience the child caused, his cunning and negotiation skills for the intel were very impressive for someone so young. Yon had been impressed and admittedly slightly amused at the urchin's audacity in the situation, even if he was showing up starforce's finest.

"Had he not been a child, I assure you the matter would have been handled more forcefully." 

"Always the impeccable hero of the downtrodden. Make sure such a slip does not happen again."

"Yes Intelligence!" Yon would need to be less foolish and more diligent. Enough was enough. He was embarrassed by his own behaviour, and that it has affected the mission, although he had expected more than a few stern words from the SI.

His self reflection did not go unnoticed.

"You seem troubled Commander. Perhaps you're tired? Trouble sleeping?" The SI raised Its brow, questioningly at Yon Rogg. Did It know? Or was It simply concerned for one of Its own? Pleasantries it repeats to appear more congenial? The enquiry was enough to throw Yon Rogg off momentarily, but just long enough.

A small smirk twisted its way onto the Intelligence's lips, "Dreams perhaps?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little messy, and a bit over the place with unnecessary details, but I had to get it out of my brain.

He'd always wondered what it would have been like, that day by the lake 3 years ago, had he had the opportunity to carry her in his arms. The weight of her form against his chest. He often imagined it. At the time he had used his gauntlets, the power from the core too unstable as it coursed through her body, but his first instinct had been to lift her himself.

He'd thought about it on occasion since then, what it would be like under different circumstances, more intimate situations. The closest he had been to this was during their sparring sessions, when she left herself open to a grapple and he would lock her to his body, lift and unceremoniously dump her on her rear onto the mat. Whilst he enjoyed teaching her the lesson, especially the indignant glare she would grace him with, it wasn't the same.

Now as he carried her unconscious form back to the Helion, concern for her well-being washed through him more than the thrill of being able to carry her. He shouldn't be concerned, it was irrational, if she survived the explosion as a Terran, she could easily survive the knock to her head as a Kree. Yet he still glanced down to check on her as he walked, worry filling his eyes, and making the lines of his face deepen and lips flattening into a hard line.

He hoped Bron-Char assumed his demeanor was one of contained annoyance at the situation Vers' had gotten herself into, one where she needed to be rescued - again.

He climbed the ramp to the Helion and barked orders to take off immediately whilst heading straight to the infirmary to deposit Vers. He laid her down gently on the nearest bed, carefully cradling her head to avoid further injury.

His field scan had indicated no neck injuries, just a nasty looking gash to the head, currently covered in congealed blood, his blood. He has reverently moved aside her hair from her face to get a better look at the wound. As his fingers lightly brushed her temple she twisted her face towards his hand and sighed. The sound shot a pang of emotion right through his heart, and he wanted to cup her face and kiss her temple, to tell her everything would be alright, that he was here and she was safe. But Minn-Erva had been only a few steps behind him, as the medic it was her responsibility to treat Vers.

"Is the disc intact?" She enquired before approaching the bench. "Because I don't want to get accidentally blasted if she flares up."

Yon hadn't even thought of the inhibitor, he had only been concerned about getting Vers back to the ship. He gently turned her neck to better view the disc. It looked intact and was currently flashing, indicating it was cutting off her abilities.

"Its fine." Yon was mildly annoyed that Minn-Erva’s first concern was for her own safety and not that of her teammates, but her concern was reasonable. None of the others could accidentally blast her through the hull if they woke up disoriented. He guessed he was just used to the constant risk of her powers, as he was often on the receiving end during their training.

Minn stepped up to the bed to start her examination but Yon had yet to retreat, still watching her and cradling her head. When Minn pointedly cleared her throat, he stepped back. "Update me of her progress." He left the infirmary, palms still warm through his glove from her face.

He paced down the hall towards the communication pad where he would connect with the Supremor to report the events of their mission.

As he passed through the hall, the lights in the ship flickered from the impact of weapons fire to their shields, he could feel the ship rocking from the impact. The aggressors were enemies of the Empire; criminals who were aiding the Xandarians through destabilising border planets under Kree protection. Terrorist whom they had wanted to avoid detection from, but had somehow been alerted to their presence.

He checked on Att-Lass who had the helm and was heading straight for the jump point. Everything was under control. Despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins, urging him to act. Firing on their aggressors would be unnecessary and complicate the situation further. Instead he continued to the Supremor.

As he stepped onto the pad, the Helion faded away, his agitation was still strong and he tried to control himself. Despite Vers' accident and their discovery, their mission had been successful.

"Successful as always Commander" He felt the voice in his head before he heard it with his ears.

"Thank you Supreme Intelligence! I was merely doing my Duty." He bowed his head in reverence, gaze averted.

"Yet again your newest recruit fails to meet expectations, her rashness caused your mission to grow out of hand, unnecessarily inciting a riot which lead to her current injuries."

Yon raised his eyes to look at the Supremor. He had no knowledge of the circumstances which caused Vers' accident, only that she had been injured. He had felt the spike of her panic through his blood, before his gauntlet lit up with her lifesign readings indicating she had been injured; a spike to her heart rate and a sudden drop of blood pressure. He had singled in on her comm beacon, and immediately moved to her location. When he and Bron-Char had arrived in her location, chaos had broken out in the surrounding area; street fighting and blaster fire rained down around them. Whatever had happened the locals had taken to violence, no clear sides, just sheer chaos. She was supposed to have been the lookout on the upper floors of a building, watching for any potential aggressors who should not be in the area, and could potentially compromise the mission, whilst Bron-Char and he met with a contact from inside the crime ring.

Whilst the meeting had occurred seamlessly, it had been followed shortly by the sound of an explosion near by. Yelling and gunfire could be heard, and when he checked in with the rest of the team, none were near the cause. The timing of Vers’ reaction of panic and vital readings indicated that she was near the explosion. On the scene, it appeared that she had been blown out the side of a building she must have positioned herself in. She was found down a small clifface, amongst debris. Yon-Rogg had assumed she had been the victim, and indignant rage at her attackers had filled him. However, the idea that Vers had in fact been the instigator wasn't too far fetched to believe.

“Was it her powers? Did she lose control?” he had been training her, she had improved immensely from when she had first arrived, but she still let her emotions get the better of her, and lashed out. Yet nothing strong enough to have caused an explosion.

“In a way, her observations are incomplete; she was distracted.”

Her observations? Vers must be connected to the SI too, it must have connected with her in the infirmary.

That idea was strange, he had always known that the SI in its vastness could communicate with Kree parallel, and that at any given moment, multiple Kree were in communication with the Supremor at the same time. But as each experience was isolated, in their own world so to speak, he had never truly contemplated what that would be like. The idea that despite being down the hallway, at the same time Vers was also somewhere inside here, was strange and surreal. It thrilled and unsettled him.

"She had an altercation with a group of criminals, which led to the explosion." the SI clarified.

The lights in the simulation dulled and flickered, both the SI and Yon glanced upward at the lights. "Which must have tipped off our pursuers, the ship is currently under some minor fire" Yon attempted to downplay what was happening outside. He has hoped that Att-Lass would have lost the other ships by now.

“No, that is a result of your own foolishness" the SI countered, unamused. Yon froze, concerned about what was being implied. "In your haste to retrieve her, you didn't even look at your own proximity readings and failed to notice that you were being followed. You let your feelings for her cloud your judgement. "

"I don't have feelings -"

As Yon tried to rebuff the Supremor’s implication the scenery changed and walls ascended either side of him. Flashes of memories appeared of him and Vers; him smiling at her antics instead of reprimanding her, him postponing meetings with other officers when she asked for his help with something, pre dawn wake up calls and their subsequent sparring sessions. Hardly damning evidence for compromising feelings.

"You made her my responsibility, to integrate her into Starforce, that's exactly…"

The scenes shifted, lingering stares when she wasn't looking, crowding into her space more than necessary during sparring sessions, a glass cracking in his hand - broken out of jealousy when he watched her flirting with other recruits at an official event, then his dreams.

All laid bare, there was clearly no hiding. Not that he could, not from the SI.

The room dimmed again, almost surrounding them in darkness; the lights continued to flicker more heavily. Thankfully the timing gave him a moment's reprieve to collect himself. Under normal circumstances, one should be judged on actions not thoughts, but that was not a luxury afforded to those who communed with the SI.

He could clearly no longer hide his attraction to Vers, but that did not mean it was compromising to his actions. Attraction was normal, even between ranks, but he would never act on it, he couldn't. He was her superior, he knew that. And he knew that the SI knew too. He would never compromise his position, nor Vers’ - they had both worked too hard.

"Your conviction is admirable, Commander. But forgive Us if We find it unbelievable."

Then the images of that particular damned dream surrounded him. It was no longer a montage but a surround display of that singular dream. The one the SI had taunted him about so many months ago.

He was too enraptured with what was surrounding him to notice the SI had snuck up behind him. It bent and spoke low in his ear, startling him.

"Do you truly believe you wouldn't take the first opportunity to have her, if it was presented to you? Even if it was something she desired too? Your growing desires for her are impacting - ”

Yon shook his head “Desire isn't action! I would never compromise - “

“Your position? Your mission? The reality is you already have Commander” his title was practically spat back at him as an insult. Another drop in the lights.

Yon whirled on the SI, set on defending himself. But It wasn't there, instead what greeted him was the sight of Vers staring wide eyed at the images playing behind him.

He knew it was her, not a simulation - the confusion in her brown eyes was enough to alert him to the truth, the slight sway in her posture as she stood there. The SI moved with precision, always.

“Wha- what's going on? Is this a dream?” her gaze shifted to look him directly in the eyes “Yon?”

Shame flashed through him, dousing his curious arousal; he felt embarrassed, like a foolish youth whom had been caught playing with themselves by an elder.

“Vers…” he reached for her, stepping forward to comfort her in her confusion and to turn her away from the scene playing behind him.

“Well this is curious…” The Supreme Intelligence appeared once more to his right, a few paces away observing the two of them. It caused him to freeze. “It seems the damage your ship has undertaken has placed us in a unique situation.” It paced forward examining Vers like she was a museum attraction.

Vers looked very uneasy, she leant away from the SI’s oncoming form. Her gaze shifted between Yon and his duplicate, currently prowling around her like she was prey. She settled back on the SI’s form as he lingered near her. “Intelligence?” she hazarded hesitantly.

“Yes my dear, in a form most comfortable and familiar for you both.” It looked directly at Yon Rogg, smirking and challenging him to disagree. How would he explain why it was his own image that he saw normally? It made more sense that his would be the common form between the two of them.

“You bumped your head on mission...” The SI reached out gently, to move a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. “We were checking on your recovery, We wouldn’t want you to have any more memory… mishaps.” It smiled knowingly, almost menacingly at Vers. Yon wondered if his own smile had ever looked that way to her. Unsettling and off putting.

As if prompted by his thought, the SI turned and changed the topic.

“The Commander and Us were just discussing an important matter which concerns you both. Weren't we Commander?”

All Yon could do was nod as it circled him. He was panicked, unsure of where this was going or why Vers was here. Clearly it was a mistake, an issue with the power on the ship converging the two experiences. By why hadn't the SI ended things, ejected one or both of them? There was no denying what she has seen, but how could he explain it? And why would the SI need to share? To humiliate him further? What lesson was the Supremor trying to teach him?

“It has come to our attention that certain attractions have come to form between the two of you. We are aware that this is natural, but due to your unique positions as Commander and Empowered Defender, neither of you are willing to act on these feelings and it is resulting in mutual distractions.”

The Supremor paused and began to circle back to Vers.

“Distractions will not be tolerated, and so we will afford you the opportunity to get it out of your systems, so to speak.”

Vers stepped back from them and stumbled slightly. The Supremor caught her, with a solid arm wrapping around her form, holding her fast to its chest. Its other hand, snaked along her arm, up her neck and cupped her face. Gently stroking her cheek.

“Shh shh shh... don't be afraid! We know how you feel, you can't hide from Us. We know your every thought, your every whim, your every desire.” The Supremor spoke softly to her, It lowered Its face towards her, her head still caged in its firm grip. Its mouth slowly descending towards her own. Hooded eyes looking into hers. Its thumb moved across her lips, catching the bottom one and lightly tugging. Vers shuddering breath almost caught in her throat. “There’s no shame in acting on them. Just. This. Once.”

Its lips descended on hers, she whimpered slightly, closing her eyes and after a moment returned the kiss.

Yon was mesmerized, he unconsciously stepped forwards until he was only a few feet in front of them. Eyes focused on where their mouths joined. Hand twitching to reach out.

The SI opened Its eyes directly on Yon, finishing the kiss with a soft wet smack. It jerked Its head, indicating Yon to approach, a grin growing on its face. Dazed Yon grew closer. The hand that had held Vers’ face reached up and now cupped his, fingers lacing in to his hair at the base of his neck. It drew him in, and kissed him just as firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I wont leave you hanging too long. Part 2 of the scene is almost done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its show time! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised you wouldn't have to wait long - turned out I lied, but unintentionally so. I ended up rewriting the chapter as I got a bit too sentimental. I was in the zone for something else I was working on, so I kept what I wrote and move it to that fic instead.
> 
> Here you go and enjoy!

Vers watched as the two versions of Yon made out above her. She felt heady arousal mixed with a slight dizziness. The bump to her head, the Intelligence had mentioned. It must have been one hell of a bump, for her to have conjured this up. Not that she minded. The Intelligence still had a firm hold on her, she was still dipped back slightly. Almost lounging as she watched the scene above her. She had to admit it was hot, way hotter than she would have suspected. The two Yons were both gorgeous. The Intelligence’s version was all Yon and yet more. She wondered absently if his father looked like that, or if when he grew older would he be as dignified or as handsome? The differences were subtle, but enough to enhance the older version, to make him more appealing, as if every minute imperfection which existing in Yon had been completely erased, like Its cheekbones seemed higher, Its hair thicker.

Yon had leaned into the kiss, leaving his neck exposed to her. She didn't fight the urge to lean up and kiss the muscles working along with his jaw. As her lips made contact with the flesh of his neck, she felt him moan.

At the added sensation of Vers’ attention, Yon-Rogg broke the kiss, immediately shifting his attention from the Intelligence to her. The motion was cut short when the Intelligence clasped Yon’s chin, forcing his gaze back. It tisked at him, as if scolding a small child.

“Did I give you permission to stop?”

Yon tensed, he stared at the Intelligence with a look Vers’ couldn't quite place; it wasn't fear, perhaps more wariness. They were both clearly out of their depth, and knowing the Commander, she was certain he would hate to disappoint the Supreme Intelligence over maintaining his dignity. It was one thing to be told what to do for a mission, that was a chain of command. This was something completely different, and she knew the idea of relinquishing control in this situation would chafe him. Even if it was a little hot to watch him be bossed around for a change.

The tension in the air grew as she watched Yon visible swallow.

“No, Intelligence.” Yon’s voice was husky with arousal, it sent a trickle of warmth down her spine.

“Do you want to touch her Commander?” the Intelligence’s silky voice enquired. All Vers could do was watch in fascination. Just listening to them was doing things for her. Without shifting his head, Yon’s eyes roamed over her body drinking her in, his gaze catching hers before quickly shifted back to the Supremor.

“Yes” he answered, his voice surprisingly strong and clear. The Supremor’s hand ran down Yon’s neck and chest, catching his right wrist before bringing it up and splaying his fingers across her chest. With Its hand laced in his, they repeated the motion down her own body. Their hands ran down the centre of her chest, through the valley of her breasts and across her stomach. She shivered, desperately wishing she wasn’t encased in her suit, so she could have felt that against her skin.

The heat in both their gazes as they followed their hands was almost too much, Vers fought the need to close her eyes.

“Do you want to kiss her? Its ok if you do.” The SI’s voice was low, barely a murmur, intimate in a way Vers would never thought possible. Yon nodded, clearly bereft of words. A glance at the Intelligence’s face, told Vers It was enjoying the effect of the situation on the Commander. Its gaze almost predatory as It smirked at Yon-Rogg’s helplessness in the face of what was unfolding in front of them.

“I can't hear you Commander?” The Intelligence’s question gently nudging Yon back into reality.

“Yes, Intelligence” it was barely a whisper, but Vers’ heart still stammered in her chest. Perhaps she could finally become an active participant in this odd dreamscape she was so far mostly witness to. 

“Vers? Do you want him to kiss you?” The Intelligence must have caught her thoughts, as it gave her the same ‘mildly amused’ look Yon normally would after one of her jokes.

“Mmm-Hmm” was all she could reply, she wasn't sure she wouldn't scoff at them both for asking what was a superfluous question considering the current situation.

“Well then Commander, its best not to leave her waiting.”

Yon’s arms instantly wrapped under her. He hungrily devoured her lips, heaving her to him. She squeeked at the sudden shift in her position. His hands roamed down her back as hers tangled in his hair. His hand pawed at her hips, squeezing to get to her through her uniform. She was sure his grip would leave bruises if there were less layers between them. 

As Yon’s tongue delved between her lips, she tried to gasp for air, her lungs burning. His passion was almost consuming, she felt light headed and overwhelmed. She’d imagined this more times than she cared to admit. Naughty little fantasies she’d let fill her head late at night or in the showers after lessons. Fantasies fulfilling moments where the air between them was charged during sparring, when she was pinned under him or against a wall. In those moments, as he had crowded into her space and lingered a little longer than necessary, a part of her had always hoped he would just bridge the gap and take her with the same strength and power he’d shown in their fight. He never did, so she always thought it was in her head. Her blood up from the fight, looking for a release and projected right at the person standing in front of her. She had wondered once or twice if she’d have the same reaction after a fight with Att-Lass or even Minn-Erva, but neither were willing to risk being at the end of her powers to test the theory. She had also never wanted to risk losing what her and the Commander had, their friendly dynamic, his one on one time, by crossing that line herself. He was her Commander and she didn't want to disrespect everything he had done for her by overstepping on something that was all in her head.

However, now with said Commander kissing her like a dying man in the dessert, she was clearly not imagining it as she first thought. Her head still throbbed a little, and whilst she was enjoying how he held her to him, the prone position made her feel off balance, and a little dizzy. She didn't like the feeling, her fighting instincts at war with her arousal. She needed to be on an even footing, to be able to give as good as him, to push back should she want, to exert her own control and not be completely at his mercy. But by gods, he was making it hard for her to think or care.

She braced her hands on his chest to try and leverage some space from him, to move away and regain some balance. She simply wanted at least one foot firmly planted on the ground, she didnt care if the other was wrapped around his waist, in fact she'd be more than fine with that, hell, even both would be great. She pushed against him, trying to shift her weight down and away, but his grip on her tightened. The next thing she felt was being swept off her feet, not her intention.

\-----

He felt her squirming in his grip, so he lowered himself, without breaking their kiss, and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against him. The warm weight of her form against his chest was everything he had imagined. She clung to him as he lifted her, trying to stabilize herself. Their lips still warring with each other; both acting on instinct, both clearly wanting this. He broke away to gaze at her, to take in the look in her eyes. He needed to make sure that she saw him, that it was still _ her _ brown eyes that looked back at him and not a dream or the simulation. Her eyes held a combination of arousal and annoyance at his sudden halt. He smiled at her, typical impatient Vers. 

It was in this moment, he realised that whilst he held her in his arms, he now had no where to put her. He had been so lost in sensation that his error in judgement had not occurred to him. The situation highlighting exactly what the SI had lectured him on. Given the first opportunity to have her, he let his desires take over and had not thought through his actions. He stiffened and looked up, dreading the judgemental smirk the SI would no doubt be giving him. However the SI was not there. He turned searching the space for them.

He found the SI behind them, back turned, while waiting for an object slowly rising from the ground; liquid solidifying into the form of a platform. The SI caressed Its fingers over the surface, then patted the top invitingly. He approached the platform with Vers, and gently deposited her there.

"Thanks" she breathed.

She shifted awkwardly, the heady rush of their momentum lost. They stared at each other, he drank her in. The flush on her cheeks, her hair disheveled, her lips plush and swollen from his kisses. All of this was his doing, pride and desire welled up in him.

He rested his forehead against hers, whilst he removed his gloves. He needed the contact with her, to feel her warm skin against his own. He cupped her cheek savouring the feeling of her soft skin as the pad of his thumb made its way across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

This was madness. If he took his fill of her would it be enough? Could he simply just get it out of his system like the Supremor suggested or would this merely open the floodgates? He was torn between the tenderness of this moment and the overwhelming desire to ravish her. 

Vers opened her eyes again, the fierce determination that he saw there indicated that she was about to make up his mind for him. Her hand seized the collar of his suit and dragged him forward, pressing her mouth forcefully against his. Her nails scraped up the back of his head through his hair, and he growled deepening the kiss. His hands went to her hips, pulling her forward as he nestled himself in between her thighs. She went for the latch at the back of his suit, the telltale hiss of the compression system releasing preceded the feeling of his chest piece loosening on his torso.

He moved back, frantically removing his gauntlet and arm guards. Watching as she moved with haste to remove her own suit. Her suit was easy to peel away, minimal shielding as her power came from within. His was far more complex, bulkier to house the wiring and power sources utilised by his gravity gauntlets. Normally he never minded the time it took to complete the task, he would use it to centre himself and collect his thoughts after a mission. Right now he found it beyond frustrating.

He reached up to remove his heavy shoulder and chest plates, when he paused, captivated by the sight in front of him. Vers was rolling her suit down her front, when he caught sight of her delicious breasts. He'd only managed glimpses down her top during sparring session, or a passing glance one time when he glimpsed her side through the steam in the showers. He’d used his imagination in his fantasies, but the reality was far more enticing. They were bigger than he imagined, the loose training gear, and compression technology of her suit hiding more of her than he realised. She stopped to look up at him, noticing he had paused. His hands twitched to reach out and touch them. He quickly divested himself of the large chest piece, letting it clunk to the ground.

He winced, worried about the damage the impact would cause, when he remembered that this was the simulation. His armour wasn't really here, so why were they wasting time removing their clothes? He drank Vers in, half naked and sitting on the edge of the platform. Whilst he wished his clothing would just disappear, the idea of slowly removing the rest of hers was far too appealing to want the same for her.

He stepped forward, halting her hands as they attempted to continue their work. The feeling of her skin under his was electrifying, as if her energy was radiating out of her here in this place. The fingers of his right hand traced their way up her stomach and to the strap of her compression bra. He shifted the strap over her shoulder, and traced its path down her arm, He slowly revealed his prize; a rosy nipple popped out beneath the fabric as he lowered it. He used the back of his fingers to stroke along the taut skin before he descended and caught her in his mouth. She arched into him and her hands came up to grasp his hair holding him in place. He used his tongue to flick at her nipple, eliciting a soft groan from her. His other hand made quick work of removing the remaining garment, so he could shift his focus to its twin. He pushed her back and lowered her down to lie on the pedestal. The thought that this could be an alter, came quickly to him. He wasn't sure if she was supposed to be a sacrifice he was meant to leave for the SI or not, but he would gladly worship her on it.

He moved his attention to the valley into between her breasts, licking and kissing his way down to her navel. She lifted her hips, chasing the friction of his body. His hands tucked their way under her and into her pants. He pushed them down and squeezed her behind. It was firm to the touch, tight from their training, yet the flesh under his fingers gave way to his attention.

He lowered himself to his knees, quickly removing her boots and shin guards. Then with painstaking slowness he moved her suit down her legs, savouring the looking of impatience on her face as he ran his hands over the curves of her thighs and calves.

She raised herself up on her elbows. The glare she was giving him was priceless. He enjoyed it far too much. He felt himself straining against his pants, throbbing for attention as he drank all of her in. To think she was almost his, that he could finally have what he always dreamed about, was a heady rush.

“I thought you were ordered not to keep me waiting?” she snarked, prodding him in the chest with her big toe. He smiled and shook his head at her. Her attitude will be the death of him, he's sure, and it's a death he'd be happy to endure. He grasped her foot and planted a kiss on her ankle. As punishment, he took his time making his way back up to her centre, leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses in his wake.

His hands wrapped around the tops of her tights, fingers splayed so he could touch more of her. She watched him with eagerness, waiting for him to make his move. He settled himself between her thighs, and blew warm breath across her core. He watched as the shiver rippled its way across her muscles. He drew closer and dipped his tongue out to finally taste her.

\-----

Her head fell back, as the coil of anticipation he wound in her unfurled, as his tongue dipped into her center. He lapped at her, the sensation of his mouth on her and the fire in his golden eyes was too much. She lay back, closed her eyes and gave into the sensation. Her left hand made its way into his brown locks to hold him in place, whilst her right came up to palm her breast. She needed the sensation. Yon's tongue was expertly driving her closer to the edge, but she needed more, she raised her hips and tried to grind into his face. He reciprocated by clasping onto her clit and sucking hard. She gasped, seeing stars behind her eyelids. 

“More!” she moaned, and she felt Yon slip two of his fingers into her. The stretch was welcomed, she needed something to clasp around, she could feel the muscles in her beginning to twitch. As she palmed one of her breasts, she felt a gloved hand cover the other and copy the movement. Her eyes flew open. She knew exactly where Yon’s hands were, so she was entirely surprised by the extra appendage. She found herself staring up the entire length of the Intelligence as He towered over her, watching her face. His head tilted in curious observation, as if He was trying to solve a puzzle. This was too surreal.

She wondered what He was thinking, and then realised His crotch, or was it Yon's crotch, was conveniently at the same level as she was. She glanced at it, curiosity getting the better of her, she wasn't sure what she expected to see, but was frankly relieved when she did not meet a bulging erection.

He chuckled at her, clearly having picked up her thoughts and distress. He crouched next to her, green eyes pinning her. He bought his face to hers, hovering until they were barely a breath apart.

“Enjoying yourself?” his voice was like honey, trickling over her nerves. He squeezed her breast, just as the Yon between her legs upped his attention. His other hand, caressed her cheek, thumbing her lips again. He pressed his gloved thumb into her mouth and she didn't resist the urge to suck. She arched, as an orgasm ripped through her. At that moment, she wasn't sure what had specifically finished her off. Panting hard she tore herself away from the leering grin of the Intelligence to look at Yon. There was a possessive look of jealousy in his eyes. He glared at the Intelligence, while he stood, somehow completely naked. 

His erection standing proud against his stomach. Yon wasn't the tallest of Kree, he was nowhere near the height of an Accuser, but what he lacked in height he clearly made up for in other areas. He wiped her juices from his chin on the back of his hand. The motion caught her attention, as she realised he had used the hand that had been inside of her. She could see the glistening of his fingers. Somehow she managed to sit up and grasp his wrist. Wanting to taste herself on his skin. He countered and gripped her wrist too, locking them together. He pushed her back down, as he lined himself up with her. She could feel the length of him against her, he ran the head of his cock through her folds, coating himself. Her eyelids fluttered at the sensation. He let go of her wrist and let her pull his hand to her mouth. As she wrapped her lips around his fingers he pushed in and hit home. She moaned and sucked the juices from him. He groaned in turn and began to set a punishing pace - His jealousy clearly fueling him. 

She ran her tongue over his fingers, causing him to wrap his other hand under her neck and heaved her up against him. As he continued to thrust he hit a spot deep in her, she couldn't hold in the noise she made even if she'd tried. He removed his fingers and plundered her mouth with his tongue. The fire and desperation palpable. This was what she had wanted, after every sparring session. To see his control slip and to give into the passion she knew was simmering under his facade.

She hooked her ankles behind him, and using the platform to leverage her weight, she flipped them so he landed seated on the platform with her on top of him. She may not be able to best him on the mat, but she was damn well not going to let him have all the fun here. She ground herself down on him and his hands clasped her to him. She wanted none of that so pushed him back hard, his back hit the surface behind him with a satisfying thud. With both her hands on his chest, she pinned him with her weight whilst her hips squeezed his like a vice. His hands went her hips, while his eyes rolled back into his head. That was a sight she enjoyed.

She slowed her pace, grinding against him in long strokes just to draw this out. She knew he wanted to thrust up into her and gain speed, but she wouldn't let him. She was in charge for now.

As she asserted her dominance over him, she looked at the Intelligence who was standing once more. Now its gaze was observing Yon Rogg, who had closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation of her taking him. Yon was slightly slack jawed, the look of pure bliss across his features. She wondered if It would touch Yon like it had her, but from the looks of him, Yon needed nothing more than her on top of him riding him happily towards the edge of oblivion.

The Intelligence seemed to notice this as well, so It shifted Its focus once again to her. She almost faulted in her movements when those deep green eyes caught her own. They had always seemed kind when they had belonged to the woman she saw, but in this version of Yon, they sent an uncontrollable wave of arousal through her. 

It grinned at her, thoroughly pleased at that concept and then stalked around the pedestal until it was behind her. She followed it for as long as she could, never wanted to let him out of sight. Its hands came up and once again palmed her breasts, the sensation was wonderful but not what she needed. She heard Yon Rogg growl beneath them. The Intelligence gently guided her back until she leaned against its chest, altering the angle of her movements, deepening the sensation she felt, and tipping Yon's erection back, perhaps painfully as he hissed at the shift. The Intelligence looked down on Yon and Vers felt a rumble of amusement through its chest. One of Its hands slowly made its way down her body until it found the little bundle of nerves which were begging to be touched. Its fingers grazed her, ever so slightly, but the sensation was enough to make her hiss and jump, overwhelmed at her sensitivity. Her hand left Yon's and wound its way up behind her to grasp onto the Intelligence’s neck. 

"No!" Growled Yon, his possessiveness back in full.

"No?" Chuckled the Intelligence. "You forget your place here _Commander_. Do you dare to tell Us what to do?"

Vers could not see the look on the Intelligence’s face, but the expression of contrition on Yon's was enough to give her a clue. 

"Perhaps you need a reminder Yon Rogg?"

The Intelligence moved from behind Vers, back into her periphery. He stood next to her, she was still using him for support. His chiseled features grew closer to her own and He grasped her chin like he had Yon's earlier and then dived in for a breathtaking kiss. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her. She lost her rhythm completely, and felt Yon’s fingers dig into the skin of her hips.

The Intelligence pulled back, and talked in that same soft honeyed voice to her again. It's eyes roaming over the features of her face.

"We do not possess our own anatomy as we have no need to use it. However, in this case, perhaps we will fully indulge in utilising what has been borrowed." It pointedly looked at Yon at that point, as if to challenge him to object again.

At the silent invitation, Vers snaked her hand down towards the Intelligence’s crotch and squeezed. It felt as larger than life as the rest of the Intelligence's form. She coaxed a satisfied mhpf from the Intelligence which caused Yon to again tighten his grip on her - clearly trying to regain her attention.

\----- 

He may not be able to object to the Supremor's participation, but he could damn well distract Vers so he had her full attention. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, pulling her flush against him. His fingers grasped the hair on the side of her face, and forced her gaze back to his. He captured her lips, pouring all of his affection, his desire for her into it, hoping she would understand, wanting to be enough for her. He languidly thrusted into her, in the hope that the sensations overwhelmed her and kept her focused on him. He didn't want to share, she was his.

She seemed distracted well enough, as she started to grind against him again. The feeling of her wet heat encompassing him was everything he had hoped. He felt the little flutters of her muscles around him. He knew she was close, if he could just entice her over the edge perhaps they could end the simulation, having essentially completed what the SI had allow them to start.

His hands returned to her hips, forcing her to grind down onto him harder. She continued with his prompted movements, eagerly enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her. He enjoyed surrendering to her, he gladly gave her reign when she had flipped them. The image of her straddling him, taking her pleasure from him, was burned into his memory. But surrender at this point would leave room for the Supremor to maneuver into this experience. He had no intention of sharing her, this was his moment. 

Perched on the edge of the pedestal, he secured Vers and shifted their positions again, gently placing her onto the smooth surface, covering her with his body, hiding her form for the SI. He looked at her, a sheen of sweat covering her skin, cheeks flushed pink and her golden hair spread around her like a halo. She was glorious, he kissed her once again, simply because he could. With his arms placed above her head, holding him over her, he started a more intimate pace of moving inside of her. Letting the tip of his cock stroke every ridge on her walls, he reveled in the sensation. He slowly began to increase speed, eagerly searching for his own completion.

As much as he wanted to lose himself completely in her, he was distracted, acutely wary of the presence of their voyeur. Was It still behind him, or had It dematerialised? He was too preoccupied that he had failed to truly feel her oncoming orgasm until it hit them full force. Her ankles had come up behind him, locking him deep into place, as he felt her walls clench around him. She exclaimed his name, and he saw stars, as the sensations rocketing through her body pulled him over too.

He was panting hard, he lowered his head to chest but felt nothing but the surface of the podium against his forehead. Where he had been wrapped against her warm body a moment ago, he now felt bereft and cold. He straightened himself and looked around for her, but only found the face of the Supremor studying him. All of a sudden he felt very self conscious of his nudity, which was strange considering what the Intelligence had just witnessed. He glanced at himself to find his armour had returned.

“You should be arriving on Hala soon. Report to the Analysts with the data from the informant as soon as you arrive.” the Intelligence dismissed him as it turned its back on him. He went to step forward, confused in the wake of what had just happened, when instead the Helion had once again materialised around him.

He felt his heart racing and stumbled off the pad. He looked around dazed, trying to collect himself. The informant, the data, the Intelligence was referring to the results of the mission. In the wake of finding Vers he had completely forgotten about the intel they had gathered. Vers…

He rushed down the halls back to the infirmary to find Minn-Erva standing over a still unconscious Vers. She looked up, concern written all over her face.

“Report!” he barked, harsher than necessary.

“I'm not sure sir. I connected her to the Supreme Intelligence, as per her medical protocol, and her heart rate just spiked. Perhaps it was to do with her head injury? Based on her vital readings I’d say she’d just ran the entire recruit obstacle course.” Minn continued to cross check the reading from Vers. He approached carefully, his senses were still heightened from the simulation. The heat from her body, slowly warming the air between them. Whilst he was certain their virtual dalliance had been the cause of her unexpected readings, he needed to be sure.

“Have you seen anything like this before?” he inquired. 

“No.. but she stabilised shortly before the SI disconnected, and seems to be remaining that way. I’ll continue to monitor her. Perhaps she just got in trouble for whatever happened to her on the planet and panicked without you there to defend her?” she replied snarkily.

But he had been there. Yon took one final glance over her form, before he turned to leave. “Perhaps… we arrive at Hala shortly, prepare her for transfer to the medical ward.”

Now all he had to do was wait to see what she remembered when she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has some unexpected encounters in the universe's longest and slowest turbo lift

The cold glass of the turbo lift wall against her back was grounding. Her skin was on fire, she was certain she was overheating the air in the small space, but she didn't care. He had ran his hand down her spine as they waited for the lift, a sign of appreciation and validation for their quick escape from the party. Carol was certain Nova Prime wouldn’t miss her, she’d shown up and done the rounds; smiling and shaking hands of various diplomats from other species, all of whom wanted to claim they had met Captain Marvel. If Nova Prime hadn’t expected this outcome, why introduce the pair and then leave? Honestly, it was if she was encouraging her.

As he entered the lift behind her, he pressed a button that must lead to floor he was staying on. Never taking his eyes off her he stalked forward, she stood her ground, even if she was using the gold railing around the room as support. His hands settled on her waist and he pounced on her, planting kisses on her mouth, her jaw, her neck. He made his way down her front, leaving a blazing trail in his wake. It was nice, there were no cat and mouse games, just straight up seduction.

His hand had slipped up her left thigh, exposed by the seam of her dress. He bunched the material above her hips, giving himself more access and sank to his knees. He hooked her right leg over his shoulder, the fabric of her dress billowing out like a cape around him. It was a striking sight, he was very regal looking considering his on his knees with one sole purpose. He looked up at her one last time, a silent request for permission. She anchored her hand in his hair and urged him forward.

She saw stars behind her eyelids and rested her head against the cool glass. He hummed in appreciation, sending a shiver down her spine. Even muffled against her skin she could recognise the unique lilt, she hadn’t realised how much she’d missed it.

She recognised the accent of his honeyed voice, the moment she heard it. At first she thought she was imagining it, it was the last thing she expected to hear at a Xandarian gathering. That uniquely southern American accent, when she turned to verify its source she was surprised to find a brunette Human male eyeing her appreciatively. 

“I didn't think I’d met another human in these parts”. It felt like molasses running down her spine. He was handsome, older, the way he held himself with an air of authority indicated a military background.

“We’re few and far between” Carol eyed him cautiously, was he really Human or possibly a shapeshifter? She’d hoped Talos would have told her if an operative of his would be present. If he was Terran, he was far from home.

“But apparently a big deal” he was assessing her just like she was him - friend or foe? Maybe both?

“Carol, I found one of your kin. Please, let me introduce you two. I thought it would be nice for you to know someone you have something in common with.” 

He extended his hand, “Lorca, Gabriel Lorca”. Well his voice definitely had a licence to kill. 

“Carol Danvers” he bent kissed her hand, old school southern charm and propriety. Thankfully not too proper otherwise she would not be enjoying herself so much in the lift right now.

And enjoying herself she was.  _ Gods _ ! This man’s whole mouth, voice and all, was deadly. She was moments away from being in a puddle on the floor. They were both so engrossed that neither had noticed the lift had not stopped at their desired floor, nor that someone had joined them. It wasn't until she heard the tell tale click of a blaster’s safety being removed that she opened her eyes. The man between her legs stopping at once, the tip of the blaster pressed into the back of his skull, both tensing as their respective training set in.

Stern faced as ever and not looking a day older than when she last saw him 10 years ago, Yon stood in front of her. Covered in Kree colours, an elegant evening suit which looked like his dress uniform used for official events. She hadn't even known the Kree had been invited, assuming the rumours of peace talks being just that - rumors. He was frankly the last person she had expected to see, she’d kept an ear out for news of him, she had wanted to know what had happened to him after she sent him back to Hala, she assumed he’d hadn’t made it. She had heard nothing more about him other than the news that Starforce had a new Commander after its entire elite force was wiped out on a rescue mission.

Now he stood in front of her, whilst she had her leg hitched up over some random’s shoulder. Not quite the reunion she would have thought, although the blaster wasn't entirely out of place.

“Leave!” Yon growled menacingly - the look in his eyes screamed murder. He stared her down, eyes boring into her soul with a million unsaid things. 

Lorca shifted back on his heels, giving her one final lick, as if trying to prove a point. She looked down at him, she met the challenge in his eye. He was not the type of man to go down without a fight, and he was clearly unhappy at being interrupted. So was she! She found it kind of sweet, he barely even knew her, and instead of leaving like most sensible people would when a blaster was pointed at their head, he wanted to put up a fight. She liked to think he was defending her honour, but she knew it was more likely a possessive act of ego; claiming his territory.

She shifted her leg off his shoulder, and stroked his face. “Go” she said gently, surprisingly more affectionate than she thought it would sound. She didn't want to reject him, in fact the opposite. If Yon and her don't get thrown off the planet for blowing up half the building, she may even search him out and finish what they started.

“I'm not afraid to -” he began to protest. His ego wounded, although the fierce look on his face gave no hint, she was tempted to bend and kiss him if it wouldn't have been a grave tactical error on her behalf. She wouldn't give Yon anymore advantage than he already had.

“I know! but he and I have some unfinished business and you really don't want to get caught in the blast zone.”

Lorca stood slowly, making a show that this was not his idea, waiting for her to say so he could take a swing at Yon. Yon had stepped back enough to keep the blaster poised at the Lorca’ s head. He was taller than Yon, but not by much. He turned just as slowly, glaring at Yon as he exited the lift. She called after him, simply out of pure spite “See you around!”, sealing it with a wink. The doors closed between them and Yon waited for the lift to move before he pressed the stop button, freezing them between floors. 

There was no escape, at least not for him. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her disheveled state, no doubt judging her for her unbecoming behaviour. She wondered if he’d lecture her like he used to.

“Vers...”

“Its Carol!” she snapped. Barely 5 seconds in the lift with him and she already wanted to punch him. She stood completely upright, ready to stand her ground and not take whatever vengeful shit he’d come here to let play out. His eyes snapped to her hip, where the fabric of her dress had caught after its interim adjustment. She shimmied the fabric of her dress down over her hips, righting herself. The free peep show from before was all he was getting.

She took a moment to take him in, his blaster was lowered although it still had the safety off. His suit was definitely official, although not of a commanders, it lacked any insignia indicating his rank. It did however look rumpled, she doubt he was dancing up a storm to be that off kilter. His breathing was heavy too, hardly his calm and collected self; it wouldn't have been from the uneventful confrontation with her new playmate. He never got flustered when facing an enemy.

“What did you do? Run to catch the lift?” eyeing him suspiciously.

“Yes” well that was unexpected.

"Why? Prefer to shoot me in person than blast my ship?"

He holstered the blaster, and adjusted his jacket. How he managed to get that into the event was beyond her,  _ what was Nova Prime's security thinking _ ?

"You left the event before I had the chance to talk to you. Then I saw you get in the lift with him. I was hoping to head you off."

"Sorry, he got there first." She wasn't sorry, she was feeling snarky. He couldn't just drop out of the sky after 10 years, ruin her evening, and get away with it unscathed. The look of pure murder was back on Yon's face, maybe that was a bad call. 

"Who was he?" His commanding tone permitted no room for argument, he demanded an answer.

"None of your business!" How dare he make demands of her, he was no longer her commander. He was a liar and a thief, he had stolen 6 years of her life and goodness knows what else from her 

He stalked forward, demanding an answer from her. His voice was low but deadly "Who was he?"

"Why do you care?" He was crowding into her space, and his instance over her liaison's identity had her thrown. Why should he care who she made out with? 

"Who was he?" He had leaned in, he was barely a breath away from her. Almost as close as Lorca had been moments before, her heart was in her throat. All the feelings she pushed deep down came flooding back; the heat from his body mixed with his scent of Starforce soap, Kree herbs and something that was always just him, bringing back every little charged moment they had together but never acted on.

"No-one."  _ Damnit! _ Every time, she should just blast him and fly off. It would be better than staying in this strange limbo of arousal and anger. He smiled at his victory, but she couldn't bring herself to slap the smirk off his face. She asked in the same soft tone "Why are you here?".

"The Empire and Xandar are in the midst of peace talks. We were invited as a show of good faith in the continued endeavour for a treaty between our two leaders."

"Neither of whom are in this lift. Why are you here?" His eyes roamed her face, they had softened, the murderous desire replaced by something she didn't want to put a name to. He walked her backwards with little resistance on her behalf. Once again she felt her shoulders come in contact with the cool glass of the panels behind her. He placed both hands on the glass, either side of her head, effectively trapping her underneath him.

"For you". Damn her stupid heart for fluttering at that statement.

"Good luck, you know what happened last time you tried to drag me back to the Hala and the SI, and now I actually know how to use my powers." The space between them glowed, a warning on her behalf of what she was capable of, that she wouldn't go without a fight.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, not even trying to fight the smile on his face. He looked up at her through his lashes. Why could someone so deadly look so sweet at the same time? "That's not what I meant" he said it so quietly she wasn't sure if she had heard it. He placed his forehead on hers, the gesture too intimate for her. The ghost of a memory echoes through her, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her. Impossible, the only contact his hands had with her face was when he punched her during training. She'd remember something more gentle.

"Were you jealous?"

He didn't answer, she waited, but he had no intention to.

She pushed him off, and walked to the panel by the door, pressing the start button again. The lift continued its decent, but this time she pushed the lobby button. She was done with this.

He came up behind her, his breath warm on her neck, his strong arms looped around her torso pulling her flush against him. One hand snaked down her front and caught the slit in her dress. His hand made its way underneath and towards her centre. His fingers found their prize.

She tried to resist but was already turned on and he felt like he knew what he was doing. She breathed deep and slow, trying to fight it, to not give him the satisfaction of reacting. He slipped two fingers inside and she was done for.

"Fuck" She pressed the stop button once more. He chuckled as he nestled against her throat, grazing the skin with his teeth before suckling, enjoying his victory.

He rolled his hips into her and she pushed back onto him.

Her hand reached behind them and fisted into his hair, she did not want this to be gentle. She yanked his head away from her neck and forced him to kiss her.

His fingers stopped and he spun her instead. Her back wedged between the glass wall and button panel. He hastily went for his belt and fly, whilst she hiked the fabric of her skirt up over her hips for access.

She wrapped a leg around him as he settled in between her thighs. He seemed to pause, almost contemplating saying something.

"Don't you dare stop" It was her turn to cut him off.

She yanked him forward by his lapels and kissed him roughly again. He thrust home with a moan she would not have expected from him. He wrapped her other leg around him, the tension between them turning into urgency, he hastily thrust up into her, and she met him stroke for stroke.

The glass panels began to fog, she was definitely heating the room up more than necessary, but she didn't care. He shifted his hips and hit a spot she frankly didn't know existed. Her hand flew out looking for purchase but smashed the button panel instead. It sparked, broken, but since the lift didn't whirl back to life, she paid it no mind, too busy holding herself together as Yon's thrusts tried to break her apart.

This was definitely not how she had imagined her evening ending. He rested his on her chest, they were both panting so hard, struggling to breathe, but neither had the intention of stopping before they were ready. She could feel her orgasm building, she needed him to be faster, he sensed it too, adjusting his grip and pounding into her.

It wasn't long before she came blinding colours swirling behind her eyelids, with a few more stuttered thrusts he finally came too, shooting into her. She rested her head back against the glass, trying to catch her breath, it was still cool enough to be soothing.

So caught up in her own aftermath she almost missed his breathless whispered "Yes".

"What?" She was confused, she didn't think she'd said anything.

"Yes I was jealous." He confessed, his voice more steady than before. She didn't know how to process that, she didn't think she wanted to. That meant unpacking everything, that meant talking, that meant feeling, that may even mean forgiving. She wasn't ready to let go of the hurt she felt, wasn't ready to really look at why she still felt hurt. She climbed off him and pushed him away more gently than he deserved. She righted herself, and refused to look at him, instead focusing on the panel she’d damaged, seeing if she could get the lift to start again.

“Vers”

“Don’t!” it was her turn to be quiet, contemplating what she had done, what she had let him do. What she wanted him to do again if only she could ignore the storm going on inside her. With gentle burst of energy she powered the lift again and it continued its decent. She stared at the door in front of her, she could see his distorted reflection in the gold paneling. She could see him looking at her, feel him behind her, hesitantly reaching out for her, worry and something else in his gaze. There was no where for her to go to escape his reach, she closed her eyes, praying the lift would hurry up and reach its destination for once.

She felt him step forward, his touch ghosting over her lower back when the lift dinged and the doors flew open. Without missing a beat, she strode out and didn't look back, blasting off the second she was outside. She heard him calling for her, even heard him use her real name, but she’d hit atmo before she could allow herself to turn and look back at him. She took a deep breath, trying to centre herself.

_ Where the hell did I park my ship? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll happily take prompt for further oneshots - I'm running out of ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something different - This is more story than smut - I hope the shifts in pace aren't too jarring. These chapters are mostly a practice sandpit.
> 
> You can blame the more emo mood on me being ill and sleepy.
> 
> Prompt Shout out:
> 
> _'Maybe Yon-Rogg and Vers meet again in the future. However, Vers has to tell him something important'_ \- [GNorman_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNorman_12/pseuds/GNorman_12) \- I know this isn't quiet what you were after ;-) you still may get your wish, but the prompt was still used.
> 
> _Cheering for Yon to beg Carol for forgiveness and she forgives him._ \- [Coskillear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coskillear/pseuds/Coskillear)\- Almost forgiveness counts right?
> 
> also [ Prompt #1948 - Gingerly-writing ](https://gingerly-writing.tumblr.com/post/188661308437/prompt-1948)
> 
> Honest feedback is always welcome, I cant improve if I don't know how.

The universe had descended into chaos. Families torn apart, worlds destroyed, species decimated. The power vacuum which had occurred after the snap was slowly tearing what was left apart. Xandar could no longer control its borders, it was no longer a beacon of hope and peace. Realms previously held in check under the watchful eye of the Asgardians ran rampant, pillaging all they set their eyes too. The Kree had disappeared behind their borders, bunkering down on Hala, no doubt licking their wounds. In the absence of clear order; pirates, crime syndicates, slavers and any race hell bent on taking advantage of the rest were the new powers, dictating what was happening in the Galaxy. Split between what remained of the Guardians, the Avengers, what was left of the crippled powers that were, and Carol, the galaxy was barely managing to hold itself together. They were stretched too thin.

She felt for the others, they had lost so much. Her heart clenched every time she saw what was left of her world; broken people. She was lucky, she still had her family; Maria and Monica survived. Talos, Soren, and their little ones had survived unscathed, although his people had not needed any more loses, they were already far too few.

Fury was gone, she missed his snarky remarks, she hadn't checked in on him in a while. She'd reached out once or twice after HYDRA had toppled SHIELD, just to check in, but that had been it. She felt guilty, she should have done more, stayed in contact more.

She'd lost a few friends, allies, but she hadn't been that close with them, the loss not cutting as deep. She wondered about him, daily, worried if he'd survived or if he was taken as well. She never sought out confirmation, she didn't want to know. It was easier to live with 'What ifs'. What ifs allowed her to imagine, they allowed her to keep him alive in case he wasn't. 

Sometimes she imagined he'd taken over and was now in charge of the Kree, too caught up in the politics to be able to take action. She could see him sitting at an oversized table, surrounded by bickering generals and diplomats. Head in his hands, frustrated at their inability to make a decision.

Other times she imagined he'd settled down, been forced to find a mate and repopulate the Kree empire. In her mind's eye she saw him surrounded by 2 or 3 small Kree, all with his golden eyes, teaching them just like he would the young cadets from before, a small soft smile on his face.

She hoped his life hadn't been scarred by loss. This, this brutal, cruel aftermath of Thanos' plan, she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy. No-one deserved that. Despite everything that had happened between them, she hoped he'd survived. Yet she couldn't risk checking and finally knowing the truth, learning that he'd been lost too; fantasy was easier than fact.

One fact she could not avoid is that Talos' contact was late. She sat in the booth of the galactic equivalent of a pit stop dinner, watching as the merchants and locals pass by the large dust streaked windows. Sephorius had been a beautiful and lively port, traders with exotic wears from all over the galaxy would congregate on the small moon to sell their goods. Children laughed and played in the streets, street performers and artists had littered every corner with their spectacles. It had been what she imagined an exotic European city would have been like. She had always found a convenient excuse to use the nearby jump point whenever she needed to refuel. Now, it was the new Knowhere, most of the long gone reputable traders being replaced by denizens and crooks that had survived. A sad reminder of the new reality they found themselves in.

Thanos could have at least done the galaxy a favour in his cruelty and dusted all the criminals and bad guys.

Talos' contact was a Skrull whom had infiltrated a slaver ring, working for the mining corporations. With most of their workforce destroyed, slave labour was the hot new trade. During their own pitstop, Talos' contact was supposed to meet and provide her with names and details of the kingpins so she and the Nova Corps could track and stop them. 

She had waited 20 minutes past the designated meet time, suspecting the contact could not get away as readily as first hoped. She didn't want them risking their safety by blowing their cover or garnering suspicion of their employers. So she had patiently waited, and consumed more milky caff drinks than she had the stomach for. Clearly the contact wasn't coming. With a sigh, she placed enough credits on the table to cover her drinks and a tip. Tipping wasn't a big thing in space, but the old habit was hard to forget. She stood, threw on her jacket and left.

She walked through the nearby street Market, curious to see if they had anything of interest. Even though she was grown with a new family of her own, Carol still always collected a travel souvenir for Monica, it was their thing - a space mum/ daughter tradition.

A stall with bright coloured scarves caught her attention. Carol ran her fingers over the swatches of fabric, some were soft and silky, others thicker and more coarse. She had settled on a deep green silk scarf, the colour reminded her of pine trees from near her home as a child. It would suit Monica well. She handed the garment to the vendor for him to package, and went to fish out the credits from her pocket.

"You cut your hair." The voice behind her was unexpected and achingly familiar. She froze, she wasn't sure if she really had heard it. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder, she felt if she moved too quickly she might jolt reality and he would turn out to be merely a figment of her imagination. 

Yet there he stood, in the middle of the marketplace, it was almost as if the crowds had parted to reveal him. He was real, standing behind her watching her with a curiously warm look in his eyes. She was lost as to what to do next. He was here, he was alive. A sense of relief flooded through her, the weight of her worry for him lifted. She did not realise how heavily the fear had weighed on her until it was gone. She realised with a start that she was staring at him dumbfounded. Those ever expressive eyes glinted at her in amusement of her plight.

"Yeah… I … I had a Britney moment." She managed to somehow stammer out.

"A what?" His brows drew together, and he tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion. She drank in every little movement, all his little gestures she didn't realise she missed nor appreciated until the risk of them never being there again had occurred.

She chuckled to herself, at her silliness, at his constant confusion at her Terran sayings. Somethings never change.

"Honestly, I don't know! That's just what Monica called it. Not my proudest moment, you'd have no doubt lectured me on control, but I just lost it and had to do something. I know it sounds stupid, but... my hair is the only thing I really have control over. Everything else, the Universe, all of it, has just gone to shit, spiralling out of control, and there's nothing I can do to fix it." She gestured widely with her arms, exasperated, "I was just so frustrated with it all, so I took a pair of clippers to my hair… and… well…" she shrugged, feeling silly for not having a better explanation, embarrassed for even needing to explain, she had so many things going on inside her, she couldn't pin down one thing in the maelstrom. 

He smiled at her, "I understand".

He stepped forward and untucked a strand from behind her ear, running the golden lock between his thumb and forefinger. He inspected it with soft eyes. Carol forgot how to breathe. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her countenance.

"It suits you." He said softly.

"Thanks" was all she could manage to mumble. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

His arm came up reached behind her, bringing him closer into her personal space as he leaned across her. She realised in that moment he was in his armour. A chill ran through her, in her stupor at his sudden appearance she'd made an egregious tactical error. She shifted her stance, bracing to block the blow that would come next. In barely two moves he could have her pinned in a lock on her knees with a blaster at her head. Best case scenario she could blast off and leave him in the dust. She wasn’t dressed for a fight, these were brand new jeans too, she was reluctant to destroy them so easily, but it was better than the alternative.

However the blow never came, Yon shifted back to stand in front of her, presenting her with the packed scarf she had all but forgotten about. She stared at the package perplexed. She took it from him gently. She looked back to him, she started to voice her confusion when he held up his hands in placation and took a slow step back. “I come in peace, I just want to talk.” She highly doubted it, but she was not about to start an unnecessary firefight in the middle of a crowded market. Too many civilians could get hurt, not everyone around was a criminal - She wouldn’t run the risk of hurting an innocent bystander.

“Walk with me.” he turned to walk further into the crowd. He looked over his, smiled that damn disarming smile at her, and nodded his head indicating she should follow him. If he was there to assassinate her, he would have walked her away from the crowds, somewhere where a sniper could get a clear shot, or he could isolate her so his team so could grab her and make a clean getaway. For the moment there was safety in numbers, so she decided to follow him.

She walked next to him in silence, a million questions running through her head, and her instincts on high alert, watching the crowd around her for other Kree faces.

“I wouldn’t have picked that shade for you” he decided to break the tension first. His comment left her more confused than the absurd situation already had.

“What?”

“The scarf, the shade… I wouldn't have thought you’d want to be near those colours anymore. Isn't red more your colour now?” She detected a hint of disgust in his comment, he couldn't resist slighting her. Clearly still upset after all this time. It was childish really to make fun of the scarf when there were so many more pressing topics to discuss.

_ Shit! _ She gasped, “I completely forgot to pay!” she whirled to head back to the vendor before he thought her a thief along with the rest of the interlopers of the port, when Yon caught her arm halting her. “Don’t worry, I did.”

“You didn’t need to do that!” she was equal parts touched as she was suspicious. “Let me pay you back” she reached for the credits in her pocket, he halted her hand.

“It's a gift. Consider it a peace offering if you will.” she laughed a short breathless laugh

“Well you're right about the gift part” he looked at her confused again, “I was buying it as a gift for Monica”. She wondered if he even knew who Monica actually was.

“Well you musn’t like her very much if that's your choice, you're taste is appalling.” he goaded her on purpose, she feigned mock horror at his insult and punched his arm. They smiled at each other. How easily they fell back into their old repartee, her heart ached a little. They fell into step again.

“Well you were happy enough to buy it for me a moment ago, so you mustn't think it was that bad.” she goaded him back.

“I didn't want to risk being blasted for voicing my opinion on your fashion sense.” he smiled at her, that sly smile he would give whenever he had teased her back for some smart mouthed remark she would direct at him.

She was enjoying this, it felt right, just them in their own little world, teasing each other. She knew it wouldn't last, he was here because he wanted something. The Kree had finally come out of hiding, and she dreaded to learn the selfish reasons for his sudden appearance.

He couldn't possibly want to talk about their past, about Hala or his taking her. About the lies, the stolen memories or the SI. She doubted he wanted to talk about the lift incident, or her running away from him right after. At least she hoped not, he'd had almost 10 years to reach out to her on that account. He knew she could have been reached her directly through Nova Prime had he really wanted to talk to her. Yet he hadn't. So the only reason he was here now was for the Empire. For the Intelligence, not actually for her.

~~~~

He had sensed the change in her, the cold suspicion seeping back in between the two of them. Before he could start, she cut in with the most unexpected statement.

"I'm glad you're not dead!" He stopped dead in his tracks. He had not expected that. "Despite everything that happened, that passed between us, I never wanted that. You deserved better than just turning to dust… not much better, but better."

"They all did" he replied somberly. He looked at the ground, a silent moment for those lost.

"Then where the hell have you been?!" He was startled by the sudden venom in her voice. He'd upset her and wasn't sure how, he'd barely said 3 words. "Where has the '_l__ast great empire' _ , the _ 'defenders of those too weak to defend themselves_' been? Where have the noble warrior heroes been whilst the rest of us have been trying to pick up the pieces?" Her fists began to glow. Her eyes screamed bloody murder, he could see the accusation behind them. _ Hiding like cowards. _ He was both angered and shamed. Of course she would think the worst of them, how easily she would accuse a wounded nation of cowardice simply because they had not acted yet.

"We have been regrouping, preparing to take on Thanos and his -"

"THANOS?! Thanos is dead, I was there when Thor executed him. I watched the axe severe his head from the rest of him. That was over 5 years ago!!" 

What?! That can't be true. The Supreme Intelligence had explicitly stated otherwise. That's what their agents all across the galaxy had reported. He didn't understand.

"You know if you're going to use a bullshit excuse, you should at least do some basic fact checks." Her fury had changed to disappointment, he could hear it in her voice. She shook her head and stormed off. 

How? How did they go from sharing laughs to this? He chased after her. He caught up with almost a row of shops over from where he found her. He caught her by the arm, she spun, fist blazing and raised to either punch him or blast him. Perhaps even both. 

"What are you talking about?" He needed to know what she was talking about, she had to have been mistaken. Perhaps it had been a trap, or a decoy. What she said couldn't be possible, at least not according to the Intelligence. Yet she claimed to have witnessed it first hand.

"Come off it Yon!" Her disgust at his perceived charade cut him deeply. Even in the midst of his _ 'betrayal' _ she had not looked at him like that. For her to do so now when all said was true, he wouldn't stand for it! 

"The Supreme Intelligence said…" he started but did not get far before a dismissive "Oh, here we go!" fell from her lips. He persevered. "Our reports unanimously state that Thanos is planning another attack. That he is behind these crime rings with the explicit intention to fund and resource his army for his next campaign. What better way to bring down the existing empires than to unilaterally destroy them from the inside by decimating their populations on a cataclysmic level? Whilst he controls the remaining half of the galaxy? Unlike Xandar, we regrouped, we pulled home all of the Kree's resources to protect who remained, for the good of all our people, and now we're ready to strike before Thanos makes his next move. That's why I'm here. To convince you to rejoin us! To ensure peace once more."

"I'm not interested in your lies Yon."

"They're not lies!" He bit back, she'd stepped back at his reaction. He realised he'd let his temper get the better of him and he'd yelled at her. He was desperate for her to understand, he shouldn’t even be here. He was going against the Supreme Intelligence by involving her, but he knew if anyone would want to fight for justice, it would be her.

She seemed to consider him, or atleast what he had said, with a little more seriousness after his uncharacteristic outburst.

“Come with me”.

~~~~

She watched Yon in the pilot’s seat of her ship. He naturally had gravitated to the commanding position, and under other circumstances she would have booted him out in an instant. However, with what she had intended to show him, she didn't have the heart to. She pulled up the footage from the Avengers’ server, they had unintentionally recorded the footage of Thanos’ execution, through a combination of Nebula’s optical feed and the tactical cams built into Bruce and Rhodes’ suits. Some of the footage had been released across the galaxy’s news networks a few days later, as evidence of the mad Titan’s demise. She had suspected that Rocket was the guilty party, but it had bought a modicum of relief to the survivors, knowing that the man who had destroyed all their lives had met his end, that their lost ones had been avenged. However, if what Yon said was true, that the SI had forced the Kree to hunker down to survive in the chaos directly after the snap, they could have easily missed the transmission. She could see the SI intercepting the footage and using it to Its advantage, it's not like a total media black out and false propaganda were not commonplace under Its regime.

She watched Yon closely as he viewed the footage. This could go one of three ways, in his blind faith and obedience to the SI he could call her a liar, claim the footage was falsified and continue on his deluded way. Or perhaps he would drop the act and come clean about the whole thing being a sham cover for the Kree’s selfishness. Or maybe he would realise she was telling the truth, and that he had been lied to by the SI. This would either enrage him or crush him, she wasn't sure which would be better, she had experienced both when she had realised the truth. She had coped by focusing all her anger at the SI and him, swearing vengeance for what they had done. It was easier for her, the Kree weren't her people, they had taken her and she had only lost 6 years of her life to them. 6 years where she had done some good, had protected innocent Kree, even if it had been at a greater cost. Yon had dedicated his entire life to the Kree, that was almost a century, by her count, he had given in service and defence of his people, in the name of the SI, _ For the good of all Kree. _ How would he react to finally seeing the truth, that he had been used?

He replayed the footage, stopping at certain points before resuming or repeating. She wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly, probably proof of the footage being doctored. After the third time through completely he stopped and just stared at the empty view screen. She observed his reflection, she could see in his eyes he was thinking this through, analysing every possible angle. The Commander at his best, calculating every outcome, strategising and determining their next move, his next move. His expression slowly shifted to something she had not recognised on him before. She had at one time thought she was good at reading him, pinpointing what his feelings were, even when he thought he was hiding them. This she had never seen before, he looked like a wounded puppy. She crossed to him, and gently guided his face to look at her. In his eyes she saw a depth of pain and betrayal she had recognised before in herself. One that cut so deep because your whole world had not only been turned upside down, but it had been done so by the person you trusted and loved the most. It broke her heart to see him like this, she even silenced that little bitter voice inside which rejoiced at him finally experiencing what she had.

She gently stroked her hand over his face, she wanted to sooth him. He was so lost inside himself, she doubt he even noticed. When her thumb traced his cheekbone, his hand captured hers, and held it in place. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm. Before she knew what she was doing, she had leant down and gentle pressed her lips to his. She tried to offer comfort, but he was a drowning man lost in a sea of despair, he grasped onto her for dear life, she was now his anchor, tethering him. His hands came up to grasp her face, it felt like he was trying to draw the very breathe from her lungs, his kisses were desperate. She tried to pour her understanding into each kiss, hoping it would be enough to drown out his pain. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him in her chair. One of her hands snaked around his neck whilst the other braced against his chest plate. His hands had made their way into what was left of her hair.

He drank her in until they were both breathless. Surprisingly, he was the first to break away, he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes still shut. She watched him silently, she did not want to probe, she wasn’t sure what was going on inside his head exactly, but she had an idea. This was something he needed to deal with himself, all she could do was be present if he needed her. She still wasn’t sure if he had accepted the truth, or if he would still run back to the SI’s arm. 

She knew he and the SI had a complicated relationship. She eventually remembered the incident in the simulation, their _ first _ time. She knew her memories had been wiped on purpose, her _ head injury _ was a convenient excuse _ , _ she also suspected he was left with his, a form of torment meant to keep him in line. And yet he still followed the word of the Intelligence without question. She had realised after some time, once she’d processed that violation, that manipulation of the SI ran deep. Its tendrils were so embedded into all their psyches, into their lives that they were probably not even aware of the abuse inflicted. She had witnessed the powerplay first hand, how belittling the experience was from the outside once she had gained perspective. They had both consented, they had both enjoyed it, but the perverse way in which it had occurred helped her realise why it was so hard for the Kree, for the Commander, to simply walk away. Ronan only did so because he was just as unhinged as the SI. His loyalties lay in his own glory, not for the greater good of the Kree.

When Yon opened his eyes they were swimming in unshed tears, the great and stoic commander was on the verge of breaking. She kissed his forehead and held him to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to him. It wasn’t long before he gently shifted her off his lap, helping her stand. He passed her and walked towards the doorway, she thought he was leaving when he paused. He’d caught sight of one of her suits, he took a step towards the cabinet in which she kept this one stored. It wasn’t her original Kree suit, but something she had been gifted over the years. His demeanour instantly changed, he clenched his hand into a fist, the lines of his shoulders tensed. He looked like he wanted to start a fight. She readied herself for him to lash out at her, instead he started to scrambled at his suit. He released his chest plate and ripped it away from his body. He threw it across the room, his gauntlets were soon to follow. His chest was heaving, she thought he might be having a panic attack, there was no way removing his suit required that much exertion. His back was turned to her, and whilst she approached cautiously, he still swung at her. She blocked his right elbow as it made its way back towards her face, he countered, they quickly grappled before they both ended up in a counter arm lock, neither easily able to break without a good headbutt to the nose. His eyes were unfocused, he was fighting on instinct, not directly fighting her. He seemed to realise what he was doing and released her.

Then he grabbed her again, he spun them around and she felt her back slam up against the cabinet where her suit hung. He kissed her, hungrily, desperately. This was different than before, this wasn’t a painful lament, he was angry, she could feel it. She knew this feeling all too well, but there was no fleet of Accuser ships for him to blast into smithereens. There was only her, and if this is how he wanted to work out his feelings, she wasn't going to complain. He lifted her up and pinned her to the cabinet, he ground into her, she could feel him growing hard under her. She ground back and solicited a satisfying grunt from him. He shifted his attention to her neck, placing hot open mouthed kisses along the column. She scrambled to remove her jacket, wanting to give him more access. He moved downwards tracing the collar of her T-shirt whilst his hands krept under the hem and smoothed over the bare skin of her back.

She hummed in appreciation, revelling in the feelings he was soliciting from her. She wound her fingers into his hair, at this point there was little else she could do with them. He kissed the top of her cleavage, dipping his tongue in between. She locked her ankles around his back, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Bed!" She commanded breathlessly, "second door on the left". He secured her to him, and proceeded down the hall per her instructions. She knew her room was a mess, bed unmade, clothes everywhere but where they should be. She hoped he was too distracted to notice so he wouldn't lecture her about it later. The door slid open as she pressed her hand to the access panel. He walked them forward and placed her on the bed more gently than she'd expected. She assumed he'd just drop her with how he had practically thrown her against the cabinet.

Carol scootched back on the bed, removing her top, whilst giving him space to join her. He crawled to her, and captured her lips again. His hand slid up her back and fumbled with the clip of her bra. She realised he wouldn't know what to do, as the garment was uniquely human. She removed it for him whilst he looked down on her. There was a look of awe in his eyes, mixed with the anger and arousal. This was the first time he'd seen her in the flesh. He dipped his head and carefully pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and lightly flicked the bud with his tongue. He migrated to the other, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses in his wake.

She arched her back from the bed, pushing her chest up to meet his welcoming mouth. His hands drifted south and unbuttoned her jeans. She toe'd at her boots and kicked them off, so he could completely divest her of her pants.

She reached in between them, and started to remove his utility belt. He halted her hands, remembering that his weapons were still holstered. He stepped back and removed the belt and holsters. He turned and placed them on her dresser. He removed his boots, leaving them neatly paired. He returned to her, as she shimmied out of underwear. Her hands resumed unfastening his pants. She lowered them down his hips until he sprung free. He assisted the rest of the way, as she moved her attention to his cock. She reached out and grabbed it by the base, giving him an experimental tug. She couldn't recall seeing it before. She definitely didn't get a look at it in the lift. It seems he was well built in all aspects of his physique. No wonder Kree had a renowned reputation for being great lovers. 

She leaned forward and licked the tip, eliciting a hiss from him. She continued to pump him, she looked up at him and found he had closed his eyes. She took the tip of him into her mouth, when his hand grasped into her hair. He tipped her head back and tugged her away from him. His eyes were dark with desire. He moved over her and forced her to lay back on the mattress. His other hand snaked down to between her thighs. His fingers tracing her, moving the moisture which had pooled there more evenly around her opening.

Once he was satisfied, he lined the tip of cock up with her, dipping it slightly into her folds. She shifted her hips to try and capture him, he tugged on her hair, indicating that he was in charge, she would get what he gave on his terms.

He bent down and captured her lips, fiercely kissing her. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, his cock slammed inside of her. She yelped at the sudden intrusion. There would be no foreplay here, he wanted to get something out of his system, and whilst she would oblige, she'd be sore afterwards. He set a steady pace, less interested in speed and more in the power of his thrusts. He was harsh, slamming into her balls deep each time. She met him thrust for thrust. He let go of her hair, and straightened, hooking one of her ankles over his shoulder. Splayed open he hit deeper than before, blinding sensation shooting up her spine. It also left her helpless as she couldn't get leverage to do anything. She was at his mercy. 

The intensity in his eyes was burning into her. She couldn't stand it, she tipped her head back, eyes closed and let his powerful thrusts overwhelm her. She arched off the bed, hands clasping the sheets above her head.

"Look at me!" He commanded. She ignored him, she didn't want to. He spanked her clit, and the sudden burst of sensation caused her body to snap upright of its own volition. Her eyes flew open as she gasped. She settled back on her elbows quickly, as gravity took over. His hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, there was no threat there, no pressure behind his grasp. He only wanted to ensure he had her attention and kept it. It was about control, and in this one instance she would concede. 

The hand around her throat moved down her body and towards the clit he had so unceremoniously slapped. He lightly caressed her, a soothing action as an apology. He slowly applied more pressure, teasing her, the juxtaposition of his hard demanding thrust with his slow soft touches were torturous.

"Yon…" she managed breathlessly, she swallowed trying to regain her voice "pick a damn speed and stick to it!" She glared at him for good measure, or at least she hoped she'd managed a glare.

He smiled down at her, amused by her brashness. He pressed harder against her, the glorious pressure causing her to clamp down on him in response. Her climax was building fast. Yon dropped her leg, and pulled out of her. He pulled her up flush with his chest before she had a chance to voice her protest. He spun her, and guided her forward until her knees were on the edge of the mattress. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. He sheathed himself inside her and the angle was just what she needed. He picked up his pace, while he licked and nipped her neck, he seemed intent on marking her, and she couldn't care less.

She was so damn close; she reached down to her clit, her own fingers applying the right amount of pressure and speed she needed. It wasn't long before she was seeing stars as she tumbled over the ledge. Her body arching away from Yon, despite his vice-like grip on her. She heard him moan in pleasure as her walls clamped around him, attempting to milk him. It was enough to pull him over with her. With a cry he spilled into her, biting into her shoulder as he shuddered to completion. The were both panting, his arms slowly released her as his grip slackened. She bent forward resting her hands on the bed for support whilst she caught her breath. She felt his warm hands stroked up and down her back before he bent over her and placed kisses down her spine between deep breaths. She felt him rest his forehead on her lower back. He pulled out slowly, wrapping his right arm under her hips, he moved them both forward to lie on the bed.

He cradled her to him, she felt him place a kiss on her crown and nussle into her hair. When she had caught her breath she turned in his arms. He moved to his back and pulled her with him, nestling her head under his chin. She entwined her legs with his, snuggling into his warmth. His hands started to draw patterns along her arm.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed there in silence. She had started to drift off when the sound of her comm beeped through the room. She hoped she could ignore it, but he opened his arms to release her so she could answer. She sighed and rolled off the bed, grabbing an oversized hoodie from her floor before proceeding to the bridge. 

When she returned to her room, Yon was staring blankly at her roof. His eyes lost in contemplation. She moved around the room, collecting stray items of clothing so she could dress, and clean quickly. When she looked back to him, he was watching her. 

"I need to go, I was supposed to meet an informant but he was delayed at the jump point. I shouldn't be more than an hour to rendezvous with him, if you want to stay?"

"Do you want some backup?" He shifted to sit up, ready to get dressed if she required it.

"No, he's an ally but I doubt he'd be willing to co-operate with a Kree." She sat on the bed to lace up her boots. "But thanks for the offer." She smiled at him. She wasn't sure where he was at, if he could be trusted, but she knew he could not handle a meeting with a Skrull. He nodded, he leaned forward to kiss her. The domesticity of the act was strange, less than an hour ago they were throwing punches and now he was kissing her goodbye.

"There's food in the kitchen, and the bathroom is through that door. Otherwise just close up when you're done." He wouldn't be able to access any of the systems nor hijack the ship. Stark had provided her with one of his operating systems, it would only respond to an authorised bio and Gama signature, ensuring she was the only one who controls the ship.

She left him and went to meet her contact.

~~~~

When she returned, she honestly expected to find an empty ship, instead he was sitting on the edge of her bed. He was shirtless, his hair damp, he was in a pair of grey joggers, and he was just staring at his hands. He'd clearly made his way to the laundry and had snooped around enough to find them. She always kept spare sets of clothing for any refugees she rescued. She smiled to herself, as she looked around she'd noticed he'd cleaned her room. All the clothes that were previously strewn across her floor were gone - the laundry.

She joined him on the bed, and waited in silence. She didn't know what to say, she also didn't want to probe. She wasn't sure how long she waited before he broke the silence.

"I was at the gym, training. At first I didn't notice, everything just went silent slowly. I thought perhaps the others had left. When I looked around I was alone. Then the screaming started. I ran outside, I watched a mother clutching her child before they just turned to dust." His voice was haunted, she had never heard him so bereft. “Emergency protocols were enacted, Hala went into lock down. At first we thought it was an attack directly on us, but as operatives and outpost started to report in we realised that this was widespread. It was days before we learnt the... truth. The Supreme Intelligence informed us that Thanos was the cause, that his mad vision had finally come to fruition. That he had directly attacked the empires; all with the sole purpose of destabilising the galaxy so he could take control - renew the glory of the Titans. His armies outnumbering our remaining forces, and he was moving through who remained, planet by planet, bent on controlling and ruling them.”

He paused, taking stock and bracing for his next question, one which would not have an easy answer. “What happened?"

She explained everything she knew, both from the retelling of the Avengers team and her own first hand experience. She explained about the battle on earth, the infinity stones, the snap. Locating Thanos and his death. She told him about the broadcast across the universe, how the void left behind was filled by criminals. How Asgard had fallen just before, and how Xandar was barely holding on, everything they have been attempting to do to keep justice alive. He listened intently, however he never once looked at her. When she finished her tale, they sat in silence once again.

“It lied to us. To all of us.” She had known this already, but the fact he had finally come to the same conclusion was a good sign. "I've spent the last 4 years training new recruits, preparing and bolstering our numbers in Starforce and the Accusers so we could fight back. Free those who had been repressed." He was ernest in what he was saying, there was no deception as far as she could tell. There was a wistful determination in his voice. He had honestly believed that was what he was doing, that his sole goal had been to defend and free the weak. "We were told that Xandar had fallen, which meant we were the last, best hope of the galaxy to maintain peace." 

"Then where were you?"

"There was always a reason for us to not act, a bigger plan at play, not enough resources, Thanos' forces were focused elsewhere… they all seemed reasonable at the time." She read between the lines, he didn't dare question the excuses the SI had given to avoid the conflict, he had trusted Its judgement even if it didn't sit right.

He finally turned to face her, something in him seemed to rally "I came here, against the Supremor's wishes, to convince you to help us. We had a plan, our intelligence agents identified 3 key planets, that if liberated, should bring down Thanos - or whoever is in control of the slave trade in the galaxy: SD-93, GL-67 and FXT-12. We plan to take them in a single simultaneous assault in 4 days time. I knew you would want to help these people, and I knew you would ensure they were safe. With you we could overthrow their forces in a fraction of the time, sparing who knows how many lives." There was a fire back in his eyes, his impassioned plea for her to help, for her to be the Nobel warrior hero with him once again, was something he fiercely wanted. Even now knowing the truth, he still so desperately wanted to help. It broke her heart, knowing what she had to say next would pop his last bubble of hope. 

She gently placed her hands on his face, holding him tenderly she looked deep into his golden eyes, ensuring she had his full attention. "Those planets are run by 3 seperate Cartels. If taken, you would indeed be breaking their hold on the galaxy." His eyes sparkled, he felt vindicated that something was finally going right. "But I won't help you! By taking those planets, the Kree will control the last remaining sources of feriosilicon in the galaxy outside of the Empire. You would have the monopoly and a stranglehold on the galaxy. The rest of us would have no choice but to buckle to your every whim. We would be trading slave traders for a totalitarian. I will not help you." She didn't need to tell him she would do whatever she could to stop them, now that she knew the plan. She wasn't thrilled with the idea that she’d essentially be helping criminals keep being criminals, but better the devil you know right?

His expression had shifted from confusion, to shock, and then betrayal at her explanation. He was no longer looking at her but somewhere in the middle, lost to his thoughts. She let him go and moved away, she as wary of him, like one would be of a wounded tiger. She felt like at any moment, he could lash out. He had been bombarded with so many truths in the last few hours, like all creatures, he would hit his limit and be able to take no more. She watched as his knuckles whitened. Suddenly he stood and started to pace, this time she would not approach him. “Are you certain?” he turned to look at her, his eyes blazed into her. With the power of a star under her skin, she rarely flinched when faced with an opponent, she had no need to, yet she could not help it when he looked at her in that moment. 

She nodded. “Don't get me wrong, I don't know all the ins and outs of the universe. There are probably other sources out there, but at the moment those are our main options. Most of the existing civilisations are relying on those planets and the cartels to rebuild there fleets, simply because they don't possess the skills or resources to work their own mines. Aratous… GL-67… used to belong to Shi’ari before they lost it in a turf war - they couldn't hold it. There were so few left to defend it and even less to operate the mine. It was the last of the 3 to be claimed, and with it we lost any control of the open market."

~~~~

He could see it now all clearly, the pieces of a puzzle clicking into place. He wanted to deny it, had hoped viscously it wasn't true. He'd been playing everything over and over in his head, trying to find another explanation but there wasn't one. The Supremor had waited until the dust had settled, allowing the rest of the galaxy to suffer until It saw the perfect moment to strike. What better way to make the other worlds come to heel than control to one element they all needed? The Galaxy had relied heavily on the Kree before, but they were nowhere near the only option, not until now. The waiting had never seemed right, not when there were innocents to protect. It was their job, their calling as Nobel Warrior Heroes, to defend those who could not against the tyranny of others in the galaxy. He strongly felt the old hostilities were irrelevant, not when they each bled from the same wound, the same ruination. 

He had dedicated his life to protecting his people, defending the weak. Yes, he would always place the lives of Kree above the lives of others, but that was only when he thought their goals were at odds. It was a sacrifice which he would bear on his soul for the greater good of all, for peace and prosperity for all. She had once warned him that the Supremor was only interested in Its own goals. That it continued to wage war on the Skrull threat because the only threat they caused was to Its supreme rule, not the Kree people. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears, he could not have believed her, even now the idea of working with Skrulls turned his stomach. But what if she’d been right? Thanos was gone, he believed her story and had seen the footage with his own eyes. Could the Supremor have been deceived? Did It honestly believe that Thanos was still a threat at large?

He wasn't sure what was worse, the idea that Supreme Intelligence could be so thoroughly manipulated and lead them all astray or that it was the manipulator, banking on their wholehearted desire to preserve the Empire, that they would willingly enslave the rest of the galaxy under the guise of liberation? How far would It go under the premise of the Kree being the saviours of the galaxy? He looked at her, he had spent so many years angry at her. Angry at her betrayal of everything they had stood for, everything he had shared with her and made her to be. He had saved her, made her Kree with his very own blood, and she had turned her back on all of them for their enemy. She spoke of Blasphemy when she sent him back with her message to Hala, that she would stop the Intelligence.

His anger had subsided with time, even if the sting of betrayal had not. He grew to miss her more than he hated her, he had not realised how integral she had become to him, how deep he had ingrained her into his life until she was missing from it. He eventually came to see that how he had handled her integration into her Kree life was wrong, that he should have trusted her with the truth, that he had indeed taken her prisoner by removing her freedom of choice. He would give her that concession, but he could not forgive her treachery - his crime did not fit that punishment.

Before he left he had proposed the idea to reignite the old alliance between Hala and Xandar, between them and her, to ensure the success of the plan. Their allied forces could more easily take down Thanos’ forces, and the resulting victory would be one for all. The Suprememor had rejected it, called the other races too weak, claimed Vers was too busy ensuring her own survival to fight. He knew that to be false. She would never put her own safety over others. Too many times he had watched her charge head first into a dangerous situation without hesitation or consideration for herself to save someone. It was one of her most endearing qualities. He had assumed the Supremor was too proud to allow her assistance, that like himself, It could not forgive her for her treachery. However he was not too proud, the idea of the two of them fighting once more on the same side for the same cause lit a fire in him he could not douse. 

He came to ask her to join him, a first step towards... something. At worst a temporary truce, and best the beginning of the road back to each other. 

As she had often said, _ 'it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission' _. So he had left, to find her. He had tracked her enough over the years to know some of her favourite places, he had an idea of where she would likely be. He would deal with the consequences after they had won the day.

However, If she was right, if she had been all along, the Supreme Intelligence's reaction made sense. Any outsiders would destroy Its plans, Its lies would unravel, they would no longer have the element of surprise and they would fail. They would be worse than the scum who currently plagued the galaxy; they would be worse because when they had the power to change things for the better, they would only be acting in self interest.

He wondered what lies they would be told to justify it? What reasoning the SI would give them when they faced backlash? Would Thanos remain an ever looming faceless opponent or would the blame be pushed back onto the Skrulls, leverage an age old grudge for Its own nefarious purposes?

So many questions stormed inside of him, so many he knew would remain unanswered. If questioned the SI would deny them, would he even trust Its answers? What if It told him the truth? Admitted the plan was a ploy to ensure the might of the Kree remained unquestioned. Could he abide by that? Could he be a knowing participant for the good of all Kree?

He had handed Vers over to the SI with the intention she be used as a great weapon that would end all of the wars that plagued them. No more Kree lives would be lost with the power locked in her veins. He had envisioned that she would rain down justice on their enemies and the Kree would be triumphant. The vision had seemed so glorious he had never considered what it would mean to the other races, what the Kree's supremacy would mean. In his naive foolishness he had assumed the Kree would be left alone, left to thrive. But with such power how could they not expand? With no resistance they could have easily spread across the remaining systems and taken control. She would have been their flaming sword with which they would have conquered all that stood in their way.

All he ever wanted was to defend his people, not bring the universe to its knees. How far would blind faith had taken them? How far had it already? Was their war against the Skrulls all she had claimed? A lie? Just like Thanos? He realised just how long he had been manipulated, lied to, and used like a puppet all this time. Just like she had, just like he'd let her be.

He knelt in front of her, her hands were splayed on the bed, so he grasped her legs instead. He looked up into those hazel eyes he'd dreamed of for so long. "Forgive me, please!" He beseeched her with his whole soul "you were right… all along. It's all been lies, that's all Its ever wanted- power, control. And I helped, I forced you to help too. I…" he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on her lap. He didn't have the words, couldn't think straight enough to speak his mind. He had felt her stiffen under his hands as he started his poor excuse of an apology. He tried to calm her by massaging her calves where he held them. "I have given my entire life to do what I thought was best for my people, I took you and saved you for the same reason. I thought it was what was best for the Kree. It was wrong, I was wrong. I wanted you to be our greatest defense, but I see now that you would have only been a weapon of slaughter." He looked back up at her "You are more than that, you always were. You are bold and courageous, a true hero from the moment I met you. You never needed Starfire for that. You were meant to save people not enslave them. I can't undo what I have done, but I had thought my intentions were honourable."

He wasn't sure if there were tears in his eyes or hers. 

She leaned forward and kissed him, it was softer and sweeter than anything they had shared before. It's how he had imagined their first reunion kiss to be, not their jealous encounter in the elevator nor the heated fight they had before. She slid off the bed and he caught her, holding her against him, his arms enclosed around her. Her body against his was solid and warm, with each kiss she slowly pushed back pain that was rising up inside of him, threatening to hollow him out. He hoped this was her forgiveness. They broke apart, and rested their foreheads together. His hand came up to stroke her cheek "is that a yes?" He looked at her hopefully.

"No, but its a solid maybe." She smirked cheekily at him, he smiled back, running his hand through her golden locks. He should have known she wouldn't make it easy for him, but he knew her and knew this was as close to a 'yes' he was ever going to get. A first step - which was only fair.

He kissed the upturned corners of her mouth "tell me, what can I do to turn that from a 'maybe' to 'yes'?" He peppered her cheek with kisses, then nipped at her earlobe. He felt a hum vibrate through her, he smiled into her neck and continued his journey downward. His skin tingled in the wake of her hands trailing over the bare muscles of his back. His fingers caressed the bare skin of her own back as he found the hem of her shirt.

“I could think of a few things that might persuade me.” his teeth skimmed over her collarbone and he licked the small dip in the middle. He intended on taking his time, savouring her, exploring every dip, every curve, mapping every line, scar and freckle he could find. He would slowly tease her pleasure from her, he would patiently learn what she enjoyed and apply the lesson repeatedly until his name fell from her lips in ecstasy.

“Care to share?” he asked against her skin. “Surprise me!” _ Minx _!

He locked her to him and carefully lay her back on the bed, his mouth finding the skin of her hips where her shirt had bunched up. He slowly explored his way north taking the shirt with him, along the muscled plans of her stomach, along the curve of ribs, under the rise of her breasts and through the valley between them. He left no patch of skin untouched. He removed her shirt and looked down on her. He wished for a brief moment, she still had her hair, so he could he see it haloed around her, but she was breathtaking regardless. He captured her lips, savouring the taste of her. She shifted hips, using the muscles of his thigh for friction, the action was cushioned by the soft fabric of the pants he wore. She huffed in disappointment. He smiled against her lips, the ever impatient Vers.

On his way down to relieve her of her ache, he dipped his tongue into belly button, she squirmed and slapped his shoulder. She clearly did not like that, so he filed it away for things to do in the future to annoy her. He settled between her thighs and divested her of boots and pants. He ran his hands up her muscled legs, mapping each curve. He kissed the sensitive skin of her ankle, then skin under her knee, he nipped his way up her thighs until he reached her centre. He breathed her in, she smelt intoxicating. He tried to block out the memories of the last time he found himself between her legs. A curse wrapped up as a gift, memories which haunted him late at night, doubly painful as she had been left with no memory of them. More manipulation by the SI. He should tell her, but where could he even start? Would she run from him learning another violation of her he was party to? She must have sensed his distress and hesitation. She sat herself up and took his face in her hands. He went to speak, to confess his sins, when she shocked him with a confession of her own. “I remember, all of it. Whilst I'm not happy about _ needing _ to remember, I don't regret it. As messed up as it was, I did participate willingly.” He didn't deserve her. He reverently placed a kiss into her palm “I really do have a lot to make up for” he confessed into the skin of her hand.

“Hence the maybe” with that she released him, and languidly stretched out along the bed, feline-like in her movements, ger arms stretching over her head. He needed no further permission, he planted a grateful kiss on the inside of her thigh. The taste of her on his tongue was incomparable, nothing like the simulation, he lapped at her as if her taste was the nectar of the old gods. She shifted her hips trying to grind against him. He found the little bundle of nerves which had only previously been acquainted with his fingers and sucked. She gasped and arched her spine, hand reaching blindly for him. He shifted one of her legs over his shoulder, kneading the muscles he found there. He used his tongue to swirl small patterns over her clit, her appreciative hums and the little tenses of the muscles in her legs helped him understand which pressure and movements she preferred. The leg draped over his shoulder contracted involuntarily, pushing him forward. He could feel the fluttering of her muscles, she was close, but the would not let her topple yet. A breathless _ Yon _ fell from her lips, he shifted back on his heels, and pulled at the cord of the pants, he pushed them down his hips and stood, thankfully the stretch of the pants had not confined him too painfully. However he was hard, and each flutter and sound from her had caused him to ache for her. 

He slipped an arm under her hips and helped shuffle her further up the bed so he could lie down with her. He settled in between her hips, running his hand up and down the smooth skin of her bent leg, it was hot to the touch. He realised she must be concentrating hard to keep her powers under control, he had not seen a single flair from her. That would not do, he wanted her to let go, to lose herself to him as he would to her. His hand made a path over her smooth skin up to her jaw, he grasped it gently, leaning into her ear and whispered “let go”. He drew back to look into her eyes, to make sure she understood what he meant. There was confusion on her face, she understood well enough what he had asked, but after years of telling her to _ Control it _ , she must not have believed him. He bent to kiss her as he slowly rocked inside of her. She arched underneath him, and he met her with the pressure of his own body, pushing her into the soft bed. He rocked into her gently, like waves on a shoreline, a slow build in sensation. His hand ventured down her body again, tracing her ribs and holding her to him. He released her lips, but kept close, he wanted to share her very breathe, watch as each sensation made its way across her features. He tilted his hips, aiming for that hidden place he’d found in the elevator, when she’d lashed out and destroyed the button panel. He thought he saw her eyes flair with power when he found the spot. He tried again, but she closed her eyes to the onslaught. She was fighting her power, he wouldn't have it. He carefully wrapped his arms under her and flipped them. She was in his lap and he took a moment to settle her there, and slowly thrust up into her. He could feel all of her at this angle, he was so much more deeper inside of her, he couldn't stop the moan which escaped from his chest. He moved his hands to her hips, and once again whispered, _ Let go, _ before he mimicked her own actions, and stretched out along the bed under her.

He watched whilst she struggled with herself, with a deep exhale the tension from her shoulders fell away, and her skin slowly began to lightly glow. She was magnificent, he used to be a little scared of her when he watched her fist light up, mostly because he knew the pain of the blast that could come, and he hoped she wouldn't accidently kill him. But now he didn't fear her, although that was probably a very foolish thing indeed, considering he was pinned under a burning star. He rocked her hips, showing her she was safe with him. She moved on her own, taking control and using him for her own pleasure. He watched in awe, as she ground down on him. He lost himself to the pleasure of her, everything else fell away, the glow on her skin flared brighter and brighter, the heat emanating from her skin, from within her pushed him on, he found pleasure in the pain. His own flesh growing pink from where their skin made contact, with one final flare she contracted around him and they both came, losing themselves. 

~~~~

They lay in each others arms, he revelled in the feeling of her pressed against his side. He had yearned for this for so long. However the bliss from their coupling was short lived, as the reality of why he was here and her revelations slowly began to creep back in. He would need to leave soon, he had been gone longer than anticipated, his absence would be noticed and their forces would start to prepare soon. He didn't know what to do, he was torn between so many poor options. If he stayed he’d be a traitor, the idea caused a hollowness in his chest he couldn't breathe around. If he helped her stop the Kree, tell her and her allies everything he knew, it would likely be redundant as the SI would change plans as soon It noticed he’d defected. Many of his fellow Kree would die in the resulting skirmish. It also meant she would, in part, be siding with and protecting the same scum she was vigilantly trying to stop. Yet if he went back, he would be a knowing participant in the Supremor’s plan. Any form of sabotage from the inside would also be treachery, and it would not be long before he was found out. He would be executed by the SI the moment It realised his allegiance had wavered. 

It seemed his only option was betrayal; betrayal of his beliefs or betrayal of his people and leader. What would his people even be without the Intelligence? It had guided them so long, Its will paramount, did they even possess the ability to successfully govern themselves without its guidance? Could they? Or would they fall into chaos like the rest of the universe?

It was all too overwhelming.

“How do I keep going?” he breathed into the room, he didn't know who he addressed his plea to, but he could not keep it to himself. For a moment he thought she had not heard him, thought his weakness had gone unwitnessed, then he felt her shift, she raised herself up on her arms and looked down on him. Something almost akin to pity was in her eyes, or was that sympathy?

“Because you have to. Because we all have to. Because there’s no other choice.” he nodded silently, letting her words settle over him.

_ No other choice… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompts please! :)


End file.
